


Caught red handed

by Orion_is_stupid



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_is_stupid/pseuds/Orion_is_stupid
Summary: When a Danni, a person who has the power to see blood on the hands of people who have killed, moves to their new college dorm, what will they discover than their new roommate with their arms covered in blood.





	Caught red handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Dikrats](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Dikrats).



> Hiya! My name’s Orion and you’re reading my book! This one is gonna be updated on Tuesdays and Thursday’s. (If I can manage that) so! Love you all! Adieu!

Today started off as normal as any other day. I woke up and I ate some breakfast. Today was the day I was moving! I’m not gonna lie I was excited. My new roommate (According to my friends) was the nicest person ever. 

I had all the boxes packed and put in the car. And I was on my way! I drove past people with smudged red hands. We lived by a base so it wasn’t surprising to see soldier’s with blood on their hands. I have power of sorts. I can see blood on someone’s hands if they’ve killed someone. It’s exhausting really.

When I arrived at the apartment that I would be staying at. I was extremely anxious; I got out of the car, grabbing a box of doughnuts.  
I walked up to the door knocking and was immediately was greeted by a woman. 

“Hi there!” She waved her hand and all I saw was red. I dropped the box stumbling backwards. “I…..uh….sorry..I’m clumsy!” She laughed “It’s okay! I am too!” She handed me the box and a red stain was left on it. “Thank you” I held the box close. Looking at her. She gave a smile that looked fake and plastered on. I felt like I was going to vomit. 

“Can I get you anything? Some juice, I’m making dinner soon! Then I’ll have to go out, but I’m glad you’re here!” She put her hand out “My name’s Erin!” I shook it “Danni, nice to meet you hon” 

We sat and talked for a few minutes and I was shocked. For being a killer, she was so nice! She told me that she makes breakfast everyday and that she has a night job (I’m assuming murder for hire) but she just sat smiling.

We both bonded and she helped carry up my boxes. She eventually left and, I don’t even know what happened. So I’ll let her tell it.

Hello my darlings~


End file.
